


Kitchen table

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, they are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka loved him, right?They did all the usual couple things like kissing and playing tennis in the middle of the night. Ryoma was sure he loved Tezuka. He’d never been in love before being with Tezuka so he didn’t have anything to compare it to. At a push, he’d pick Tezuka over tennis, so that had to be love.





	Kitchen table

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for notapillowfight
> 
> This is inspired entirely by my little sister and her boyfriend, who have just told each other that they love each other. 4 years after they started dating and 2 years after they moved in together. The message I got last night was:
> 
> Just told [boyfriend] I love him for the first time ever. All good, he loves me too. You’re welcome to that as a story line - couple think that they’re fairly sure that the other is   
>  in love with them, but just don’t say it cos they’re both a bit too scared 
> 
> It’s just too Pillar Pair for words.

Tezuka loved him, right? 

They did all the usual couple things like kissing and playing tennis in the middle of the night. Ryoma was sure  _he_  loved Tezuka. He’d never been in love before being with Tezuka so he didn’t have anything to compare it to. At a push, he’d pick Tezuka over tennis, so that had to be love.

He and Tezuka had been together since, well, middle school. They might have been apart for a few years, but they’d still been  _together_  and moving in together had been so easy- it had made sense to especially since they were going to be training together.

“What do you think, Karupin?” Ryoma asked the cat sat on the kitchen table, grooming himself. Karupin gave him a confused look with his icy blue eyes and then went back to licking his front paw. Cats had it so easy, they didn’t have to worry about whether or not certain ex-captains were in love with them.

God, he’d never even referred to Tezuka as his ‘boyfriend’ outside of his head! But Tezuka realised that Ryoma loved him, right? 

He was vaguely aware of the front door opening as he wallowed in his pool of confusion, laying forlornly over the table.

“You’ll get stiff if you stay like that for too long,” Tezuka warned him, now back from grocery shopping.

There was an innuendo somewhere in there, Ryoma thought, but his brain was too busy with other things to find it. So he just made a muffled noise in response to let Tezuka know that he was currently thinking through some life changing things.

“Would you like grilled fish?” Tezuka asked.

“Can you cook it?” 

“It’s not that hard,” Tezuka replied, sounding slightly put out. Tezuka rarely cooked -that was Ryoma’s job. It was cute that he was offering to make Ryoma’s favourite food though.

“I’ll help,” Ryoma said, pushing himself to his feet. 

Tezuka frowned at him, “I  _can_  cook.”

“I know, but I have a reputation to keep as your perfect little wife,” Ryoma grinned. It was much easier to take on board Fuji’s teasing barbs than get offended by them.

“You can sit down and wait for your dinner,” Tezuka ordered in his captain voice and Ryoma did as he was told.

“You in an apron is my fantasy,” Ryoma teased as Tezuka put on said apron. 

“With less clothes on I expect.” Ryoma just smirked at him. 

Watching Tezuka cook fully clothed was less fun than if he were naked under the apron, but Ryoma wasn’t going to complain. 

“Hey, I love you.”

Tezuka paused for a second, his back still turned to Ryoma. “I love you too,” he replied, going back to chopping vegetables.

Ryoma grinned, a weight he hadn’t realised he’d been carrying around on his shoulders suddenly lifting. “That’s good.”

“It would be worrying if you didn’t.”


End file.
